Young Love
by Boom-De-Ada-Boom-De-Ada
Summary: I know Valentines Day had come and passed, but this was just too cute to wait a year for. Just a cute thing on Valentines Day when Gunther was younger. There is a pairing, But no more information will be given. Not A One-Shot, Please R&R!


**Hello Everyone. Yes,Yes I know. I have gotten 6 reviews for "Knights Honor" and so it's time to update. But my sister was reading this and told me I HAD to post it. So, I did.**

**I would like to inform you, this is not a One-Shot. There will be more...Once I update a few of my others stories...**

**If you are not familiar with my work them feel free to read: ****Knights Honor, Gunthers Secret, Lavinias Birthday, and Vengeance  
>You can hunt around this place for them, or you could just go to my profile...Either way works!<strong>

**Also: I Do Not Own Jane And The Dragon: All credit goes to the creators and so on. If I did own JatD I wouldn't be writing fanfictions online now would I?**

**Anyways, Here's my story. Please R&R. On my last few stories I've had over 70 views, and less the 6 reviews...**

* * *

><p>I continued drawing. It was Valentines Day and I still was not done with it. I knew that she did not know how to read yet, so I had to draw my words. But it was hard to figure out how to make some certain words into pictures.<p>

I held the card in front of me. It was a piece of parchment that I had tried to dye red, but after I had dried it, it had turned out to be some sort of really light red, but not see-through. It almost seemed to be an altogether new colour. I hoped that she would find it creative.

I had wanted to give it to her earlier, but she was always surrounded by people. I didn't want all her friends to be there if she turned it down.

I got up and walked towards the mirror. I was only eight but I thought myself to be rather handsome. My black hair was just barely touching my shoulders, and was not tucked behind my ears but covered them. I liked to have my hair be like this, not all flattened and slicked back, as the older men did. It looked uncomfortable to me. I adjusted my long brown coat, and tucked the white shirt underneath into my brown pants. I grinned at my reflection, and almost squealed.

"Ohhh, this is it!" I said happily. I then grabbed several items that I had lying on the bed and tucked them under my arm. Then quietly went down the stairs. I did not want my father to see me. My father would see the items in my hand, and then he might take them. I would have to start all over. And by then my chance would be gone.

"Where are you going Gunther?" I heard a deep voice behind me. _'Rats!' _I though bitterly as I turned to face my father. He wasn't that tall, but to a scared and nervous eight year old, he looked about ten times his normal size. His shadow seemed to linger over me, like a sign of doom. I just stared at him. I had to think of something, something that would make him not suspicious.

"I-I was going to…..do some knight practice!" I finally said. My father glanced at the items in my hand. I hoped he thought that they were knight things. I didn't know much about knight's equipment, but apparently my father didn't either. He merely shrugged, then turned and walked back to his room. I quickly turned and bolted out the door.

It was almost dark so I had to hurry, or she'd go to bed. Dusk brimmed on the horizon and stardust was streamed across the sky. The streets were almost empty, except for a few straggling people. I picked up my pace and continued down the road.

After a few minutes I stopped. I was their. I quietly knocked on the door, and waited. A woman answered the door and gave me a suspicious look. Then she saw the items in my hand. Suddenly she had this odd sort of smile on her face.

"Good Evening, Gunther." The woman curtsied gently. I assumed this was her mother. I had met her only once before. I bowed slightly, but found myself shaking slightly, and so I stumbled.

"G-Good evening, I was wondering if your daughter was…here?" I asked, still shaking. She smiled that odd sort of smile again and turned from the door. After a moment another girl appeared. But she was younger then the woman before.

"Good Evening, Gunther" The girl said smiling broadly. I felt my mouth twitching slightly. It was impossible not to smile around her.

"Like-wise." I replied. I would have felt repetitive if I had said Good Evening. I could feel myself wanting to turn around and go home, but I could not. Not after I had taken so much time to make this perfect. So I took a deep breath, Then I looked down at my feet and thrust the items in my hand towards her. "Happy Valentines Day, Pepper."

* * *

><p><strong>I will be holding the next chapter hostage for...Eh, lets make it 6 review. Just to mix things up! Also; I just realized that someone else had just posted a GuntherPepper story. Please do not think I am trying to out-do you!**

**I also realize that they might not have had Valentines Day, at this age in time. But I feel like they should have. And I know Pepper probably went my her actually name at that time, but I realized some people might not know who she was if I said her real name, so I just put Pepper.**


End file.
